


If She Be Worthy

by lunarknightz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Thor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird things are happening to Darcy Lewis.  And it's all because she decided to clean.  (Bringing in a little bit of the fn of the Female!Thor in the comics into the MCU.) AU, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Be Worthy

“So. Darcy.” Jane sighed, completely overwhelmed. “Can you go over how this happened again? Because I am having a _really_ hard time wrapping my head around this.”

“Sure. Okay.” Darcy sighed. “So I was trying to channel my inner Niecey Nash and clean up around this place before it got to super scary hoarder levels of unclean. I mean with you, and Thor, and me and Ian living here things are getting kind of scary and smelly, worse than the Febreeze commercial kind of smelly. And that’s not even counting the fact that Erik crashes here all the time, without his pants. So I was cleaning.”

  “You were cleaning.” Jane said with disbelief.  

“Your boyfriend is a mythological god, and we barely saved England from being taken over by scary alien elves, and you find me cleaning to be unbelievable? Seriously, Jane?”  

“Remember our apartment in New Mexico? I have serious reasons for my disbelief, Darcy.”

  “You remember all my faults, but you have difficulty getting a Pop-Tart to pop out of a toaster correctly. It’s like the Professor on _Gilligan’s Island_ all over again.”  

“Can we get back to the issue at hand? What happened after you started to clean?”

  “I continued to clean. I had this idea that I could make this dump shine like the top of the Chrysler building. And I was making progress until Mew-Mew fell off hook on the coat rack. And figuring that an enchanted godly hammer might not be the kind of thing you want to stub your toe on, I picked it up.”  

“You picked it up?”

  “Isn’t that what I said? I picked it up. And there was this flash of lightning, and the next thing I knew, you were standing there, interrogating me. It all happened kinda quickly.”

  “But that’s impossible! Only Thor is supposed to be able to pick up that Hammer. It’s part of the enchantment- it even says it on the engraving on the side of it.”  

“Really? I just thought it was something that they did at one of those engraving stores at the mall.”  

“You really think that Thor would have gotten his hammer engraved at the mall?”  

“I’m not an Avenger.” Darcy scoffed. “I don’t know his life.” 

 “Actually, Darce, I think you might be, like somehow you've turned into one. Have you looked in the mirror?”  

“What are you talking about?”

  “Seriously. Look. In. The. Mirror.” Jane guided Darcy to the living room where a small mirror hung on the wall. 

  “What in the….” Darcy said, looking at her reflection. “I’m a blonde! And I’m a Viking.” She stared down at her outfit- instead of her favorite yoga pants and off the rack T-shirt from target, she was wearing metal armor and chain mail- an almost exact replica of Thor’s, though it was obviously cut to flatter her feminine physique.  

“I think…” Jane said slowly, “that you might be Thor.”

“I am most definitely not Thor. Do I look like a man to you? Because this armor is actually being quite supportive to my ladies.”

  “The hammer says that whomsoever can wield the hammer is Thor. So while you’re not Thor, Prince of Asgard Thor, you do kinda seem to be _a_ Thor.”  

“So I’m like She-Thor? Dude, I’m like a real life She-Ra.”

  Jane shook her head. “I think I need to call Thor.” 

“I’m right here.” Darcy said, “Duh.”  

“My Thor.” Jane explained. “He-Thor…oh, you know what I mean.”  

“The O.G. Thor.” Darcy nodded. “I can dig it.”  

“I’m glad that you’re taking this so well.” 

Jane dug out her cell phone. “Hi. Yeah, it' s me.” She said into the phone. “I’m so sorry to bug you when you’re hanging out with the Avengers…but we’ve got a super serious problem here.” She went out unto the balcony to finish her talk with Thor.  

Left by herself, Darcy tried to process what had happened. She'd gotten kind of used to the extraordinary since New Mexico and Thor, but this was the first time things were happening to _her_. She felt electric and alive with possibility. She could be a hero. She could save the world. The world was literally her own alien enchanted oyster. She had to get out of the apartment, and try this out. Could she fly, like Thor did? Was she super strong? She had to find out, she couldn't wait a minute more. 

“C’mon Mew Mew.” Darcy said, picking the hammer up off the Thor. “I think we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
